happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles
Name: Cuddles Gender: Male Animal: Bunny Color: Yellow Episode Count: 53 TV Count: 1 Kill Count: 10 Deaths: 49 (42 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles, 1 from Music Video, 1 from HTF Break Short) First Appearance: "Banjo Frenzy" (Pilot Episode) First Death: "Banjo Frenzy" First Victim: Flaky from "Let It Slide" Voice Actor: Kenn Navarro Cuddles is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A canary-yellow bunny with pink cheeks who inexplicably wears pink slippers. His white fluffy curly hair tuft and cotton tail look exactly the same. His ears move to match how he feels. For example, if he's happy they'll stay up, and when he's sad they'll droop. Cuddles is one of the primary characters in the series. Like Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy, he appears in many of the advertisements. Cuddles was the first character to be created in Happy Tree Friends (although it was actually Shifty who was created first). Creator Rhode Montijo first drew him in a piece of paper with the phrase Resistance Is Futile above and that was how the creators got the idea for the show. His voice is even performed by the co-creator of the show Kenn Navarro. Cuddles' personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand he can be dangerously mischievous and fairly self-centered. Both of these characteristics have lead to both his death and other characters' deaths. On the other hand he is also friendly and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. He was seen to have multiple houses, but his official one is known to be a Hollow Tree, as it is the only one to appear more than once (In a Jam and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). He is particularly good friends with Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky, and Lumpy. Cuddles and Giggles are also very close friends, and it has been hinted several times they each have crushes on each other. Their love relationship is most prominent in the Fall Out Boy music video: The Carpal Tunnel of Love. With 49 deaths, Cuddles is the character who gets killed most times in the Happy Tree Friends franchise. He is also the character who has, so far, been killed by Pop, Disco Bear, Lumpy and Flippy the most (though, to be fair, Flippy and Lumpy generally kill everyone in episodes in which they are featured). While he dies a lot in the Internet and TV series, Cuddles has survived in Doggone It, Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late Than Never, Double Whammy Part 1 but not part 2, We're Scrooged!, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, (debatably) Mime to Five, and the HTF Break shorts, Deck the Halls and We Wish You. Some of his deaths are debatable, such as in (Mime To Five and Concrete Solution). He tends to die some of the messier deaths, such as being sliced to bits by helicopter blades, ceiling fans, exploding, and slithering through small holes as a bloody mush. Cuddles is one of the characters to have an account on MySpace. It mentions that he is actually allergic to carrots because they make him choke, which is possibly evidenced by the 'Feed' option of his Smoochie. In addition, it mentions he collects powerful antique electric toothbrushes and his fur is highly protected from the sun. He may look like a cute, cuddly, and sweet bunny rabbit (which is why his name is Cuddles) on the outside, but on the inside he's known as a rebellious Happy Tree Friend. His talents include extreme sports like skateboarding, surfing, and soccer. He even appears as a daredevil in Mime to Five. Cuddles loves listening to rock music, and he was once a member of "The Happy Tree Band." As evidenced in the Happy Tree Friends Break: Seize the Day, Cuddles suffers from epilepsy the same way Handy does. He has appeared on one of the episodes of The God and Devil Show on God's keys, when they where chasing Robert Downey Jr. Cuddles Episodes Famous Deaths *Can't Stop Coffin *I Get a Trick Out of You *Dunce Upon a Time *Sweet Ride *Easy Comb, Easy Go Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya! *Water You Wading For? *Sweet Ride *This Is Your Knife *Happy Trails *Flippin' Burgers *Class Act *I Get a Trick Out of You *Let it Slide *From A to Zoo *In a Jam *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Can't Stop Coffin Featuring Roles *Remains to be Seen *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *Who's to Flame? *Take a Hike *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *A Change of Heart *A Hole Lotta Love *Mime to Five *Blast From the Past *Home Is Where The Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Letter Late than Never *Wingin' It *Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *We're Scrooged! *Peas in a Pod *Wrath of Con *Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode) Appearance Roles *And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank My Chain *Concrete Solution *Sea What I Found *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops *A Sight for Sore Eyes *Wipe Out *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode HTF Break Roles *Seize the Day *Deck the Halls *We Wish You Occupations and Careers #Firefighter - Who's to Flame #Soccer Player - A Change of Heart #Daredevil - Mime to Five #Journalist - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Replacement Lead Guitarist/Rock Musician - In a Jam #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Cut in half by Lumpy's Banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Flung off a merry-go-round and into a plane's engine. #Water You Wading For?: Crushed by a whale. #Sweet Ride: Flies into a set of stairs, cutting him in three. #This Is Your Knife: Flippy cuts him open with a knife and pulls out his intestines. #Happy Trails: Cut in half by a school bus window. #Flippin' Burgers: Dies of massive blood loss when Flippy stabs his throat with a straw. #Class Act: Body forced out of the face hole of a costume, compressing his body into a cylinder-shaped, bloody mush. #I Get a Trick Out of You: Lumpy cuts off his blood supply for a magic trick. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy uses Flaky as a mace to hit him with. #Let it Slide: Cut in half by a broken water slide. #Remains to be Seen: (1) Run over by Flippy's truck. (2) Dies when Zombie Flippy's brain explodes. #From A to Zoo: Eye pierced by a helium tank, filling his brain with helium. #Cuddles Pet Smoochie Sleep: Shot by nine tranquilizer darts (Debatable). #Cuddles Pet Smoochie Feed: Chokes to death on a carrot. #Cuddles Pet Smoochie Clean: Drowns in a shower. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Karols: Impaled through the head by an icicle. #Ski Patrol: Blown up by a helium tank. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Dies of blood loss when his hands are ripped off on a wall. #From Hero to Eternity: Explodes when Splendid gives him mouth to mouth. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets run over by Pop's SUV. #Party Animal: Flippy's ties balloons around his neck forcing him up into a ceiling fan, where he is shredded. #Ipso Fatso: Crashes his car into a tree, where his body is forced through a knot in tree (similar to his death in Class Act). #Don't Yank My Chain: Falls into a well with head stuck in bucket and is decapitated when rope stops. #Concrete Solution: Dies when the highway bridge falls apart or when the ambulance hits his car. (Debatable) #Who's to Flame?: Impaled vertically by a fence post. #Take a Hike: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Half his body gets eaten by an orca. #Dunce Upon a Time: Ground to death in a pepper grinder. #Gems the Breaks: Flung out of a bus when and flies into a wood chipper along with Toothy and Sniffles. #A Hole Lotta Love: The front wall of his house falls on him and slicing him vertically into 6 pieces from a window frame. #Mime to Five: Blown in half by a cannon with too much gun powder in it. Likely dies of blood loss or the killer ducks. (Debatable, as he suffered a similar injury in I Get a Trick Out of You and survived to make it to the hospital. Depending on how quickly he was helped, he may have lived through this) #Blast From the Past: #1. Launched off a seesaw into outer space, where he is frozen and then broken to pieces by a satellite. #2. Same death as Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Accidentally frozen by Splendid's ice breath. Splendid tries to thaw Cuddles out with his laser vision, only to have Cuddles shatter into a bunch of ice cubes. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Accidentally knocked into a wood slicer by The Mole. #Aw, Shucks!: Sliced vertically in half by railroad crossing gate. #Wipe Out!: Impaled on a buoy. #Wingin' It: Cut in half by airplane tray table when Lumpy, who was sitting in front of Cuddles, reclines his seat. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Unknowingly drinks a bottle of hair growth formula and suffocates on the hair that grows inside of him. #In a Jam: The Mole unknowingly administers an IV full of chair cushioning to Cuddles, causing his body to expand to the size of a recliner. Cuddles dies from suffocation and/or having his internal organs crushed. #Junk in the Trunk: Forced through a pulley. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Cut to pieces by the tail of Flippy's helicopter. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Crushed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van crashed into the house. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Gets impaled through his mouth by a pipe. #Can't Stop Coffin: Crushed by Lumpy's truck. #Peas in a Pod: Killed by a Pod Lumpy with a mop. #Seize the Day: Suffers an epileptic seizure, gets electrocuted by Lumpy, then (possibly) swallows game controller. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the comic con convention center. Additional Cuddles was the very first character to be created and therefore is one of the four main characters of the series. Further, he is also the primary character used for advertisements, commercials, and promotions. Because of this, he has additional death scenes that are featured in various promos. These additional deaths are original and official promos drawn and voiced by the creators just like any other death scene shown in the Internet or TV series. #First Blood DVD Cover: Cuddles sticks a fork in the outlet and gets electrocuted. #DVD First Blood Promo: Cuddles is crushed by a large television after Lumpy managed to fix it. #DVD Second Serving Promo: Cuddles is left in a microwave and burns to death when the microwave was on. #Hot Topic/Youtube Live Promo: Cuddles gets slammed around to death by the mechanical claw in a crane game. Cuddles was one of the prizes, along with Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy, and Flippy. As they witness Cuddles' death, they immediately try to escape from the machine in fear of them being next. This was also used as the Happy Tree Friends section on YouTube Live 2008. #Winter Break Intermission: Rotates a Jack In The Box toy and gets poked in the eye with the Jack's head. #TV Series DVD Volume 3 cover: Face cut in half by The Mole's scissors while he was trying to give him a hair cut. #Overkill DVD Box set: Possibly dies when he trips into a bear trap or killed by Flippy's bomb. (death not shown) #False Alarm cover: Working as a firefighter, he falls off a ladder. (Debatable and is not shown) #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when Flippy's Grenade explodes. (Death not seen) #Dry Humor Wallpaper: Dies in a heat wave. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. (Death not seen) #Sing-A-Long: Ran over by the Mole's car. #March 2005 Calendar: Apparently squished along with Toothy and Giggles #January 2006 Calendar: Dies the same death as in I Get a Trick Out of You. #Ferbruary 2006 Calendar: His chest is ripped open exposing his organs. #June 2006 Calendar: Cut in half when the bus' window closes on him. Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #1 & #2: Gets whacked to death by Lumpy, thinking he was a pinata. #I Get a Kick Out of You: Head kicked off by Lumpy. #Big Bubble Trouble: Killed when a large bubble popped, along with Lumpy and Petunia. #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion, along with Giggles, Pop, and Flaky. Seen in Arcade Games #Hot Potato: Dies in an explosion. #Fire Escape: Splatters on the ground. #Ice Slide: Ran over by Cro-Marmot. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Water You Wading For?: Hit and bitten by animals in a lake. #Ski Patrol: Broken leg is constricted by a tight splint. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: (before death) Hands cut off by a small tunnel. #From Hero to Eternity: Impaled through the eye with a sharp stone caught in a snowball thrown by Giggles. #Doggone It: Attacked by a giant squid. #Take a Hike: Snake's poison is spat into his eyes, melting them. #Mime to Five: Blown out of a cannon, and, due to there being too much gunpowder, his body is cut in half with his intestines connecting both parts together. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: The Mole drops chunks of Handy's brain in his drink, making him sick. #Hear Today, Gone Tommorow: Half his face is burnt by coffee. #In a Jam: 1. Stabbed multiple times in the arm with a needle. 2. His right eye is split in half when a string on his guitar breaks while auditioning for the "Happy Tree Band". 3. Ruptures his ear drums and is knocked away from the sound of a loud amplifier. #Can't Stop Coffin: 1. While trying to get out of a coffin, the tips of his fingers get scratched off. 2. Half his face is scraped off by Lumpy's truck, removing one of his eyes. 3. The Mole takes his other eye out, thinking it was an apple. #False Alarm Episode: Thrown out of his car onto the pavement. #Blood Sample B: Ear cut off. #Don't forget the Sunscreen Wallpaper: An alligator bites some skin on his back revealing his buttocks. #Slap Happy: Cheek slaped by a finger. Number of Kills *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 1 (Doggone It {debatable}) *Lumpy - 1 (In a Jam) *Petunia – 1 (Doggone It) *Handy – 2 (In a Jam; Doggone It {debatable}) *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 3 (In a Jam; Concrete Solution; Doggone It) *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 2 (Let it Slide; Mime to Five) *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Additional Comics *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Sneezes loud in a can while playing telephone with Giggles, causing her brain to shoot out of her head. *Sounds like April Wallpaper: Plays a trumpet to close to Giggles' ear, causing her head to explode. Trivia *Cuddles is the original Happy Tree Friend and debatably the most famous character. *He appears in the first 9 TV episodes and dies in 6 of them. *Cuddles is very mischevious as seen From A to Zoo where he pokes the animals and runs through the zoo with Toothy. *Most of the time, Cuddles keeps his bunny slippers on. But in the episodes, Happy Trails pt. 1 and Home is Where the Hurt is, Cuddles' slippers are seen off of his feet after his deaths. This is also seen on the Overkill DVD set box. *Cuddles has a pet mouse that he lets it ride on his shoulder, feeding it a piece of cheese in the episode, Junk in the Trunk. *In the Collect Them All section of the First Blood DVD, Cuddles has the Master's Degree in Karate. *He likes the color of pink as he has been seen with a strawberry ice cream cone, his pink slippers, his pink cheeks, and his girlfriend Giggles (who has pink fur). *According to the Pop Corn video version in the First Blood DVD, it proclaims that Cuddles starred in the Ninja movie series called "Paws of Fury", a parody of "Fists of Furry". *In the arcade game, Crazy Disco, he is seen wearing a bikini even though he is a male character. In the updated version of the game, Disco Inferno, he is only wearing his normal bunny slippers. *When he's playing soccer, he wears pink bunny slippers with cleats and an angry look. *In Ipso Fatso , Cuddles crashes his car into a tree, resulting in the exact same death he suffered in Class Act. *There is no blood in Cuddles' smoochie. *During the TV series he is often the first character to die, especially when there is a large cast. He was the first to die in From Hero to Eternity, Don't Yank My Chain, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, Wingin' It and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. On the other hand, he was the last to die in In a Jam, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, See What Develops, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Despite being very close to Giggles, there has only been one episode that explored their relationship. *Despite rabbits being a very common animal, Cuddles is the only main character who is a rabbit in Happy Tree Friends. All the other rabbits are Generic Tree Friends. *Cuddles died in every season one and season two Internet episode he appeared in. *Cuddles has the most deaths out of all the other characters. *Cuddles was the first to die in the HTF Break shorts. *Cuddles is one of only four characters to die in all of their starring roles. The other three characters are Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty. *He is the only character that definately did not die in the explosion in Class Act. *He appears in all three episodes of Lesser of Two Evils. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters